European Patent Application No. 40 290 discloses a hydraulically damped elastic motor mount. The partial region of the partition is movable in the direction of the introduced vibrations and has a spaced axial distance from the bars of the grid. The partition moves and comes to a stop at the grid bars if vibrations with large amplitude are introduced. This prior art motor mount develops disagreeable noise and is likely to be subject to premature wear. A good damping effect is obtained only if vibrations of a narrow limited frequency spectrum are introduced.
French Patent No. 11 12 598 discloses a partition fabricated from an elastic material which is fixed in a piston and which has breakthroughs which expand if large amounts of liquid pass through. The breakthroughs are bounded in circular fashion which results in a strongly progressive damping behavior. A good damping effect is obtained only if vibrations of a narrow limited frequency range are introduced.